


Scattered Stars

by AeroStarry



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Crossover, Dork Sora (Kingdom Hearts), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Keith (Voltron) Swears, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Princess Romelle AU (Voltron), Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Ship Teasing, custom scenario, multiple POVs, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroStarry/pseuds/AeroStarry
Summary: When an accident blasts Sora far across the stars, he crosses paths with the paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe. Heartless start to roam the skies, and it's up to Sora and his new friends to not just take them out, but to also fight a growing darkness that has joined the Galra Empire. When Riku and Kairi try to find him, they too are dragged into the war between good and evil. Will the paladins and heroes of light triumph, or is it the darkness that will be claiming victory?





	Scattered Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! First fanfic in a while, hopefully y'all will enjoy. The story takes place post Kingdom Hearts II, but as for where it takes place in Voltron, it will be a custom story based off of season six (don't expect it to follow season 6 to a T), with a few plot references to later seasons.  
> Buckle in, It's gonna be a wild ride.  
> Big thanks to CuddleFluffy for helping me revise!

Part 1: Scattered stars, shattered hearts

“Man, it's _this_ broken?” Sora exclaimed. Looking over his busted gummi ship in the shed at Destiny Islands, the young man sighed in exasperation. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what was wrong with the ship. He knew that it had taken quite the beating during his adventures, but had hoped that the ship was more resilient.

“Ah well,” he said to himself. “I bet Donald, Goofy, or King Mickey would know how to fix it.”

As he turned to walk away, the ship emitted a very small beeping noise. Confused, he approached the multicolored ship as the noise kept going.

“What’s up with it now?” he wondered. He looked into the cockpit, where a few lights were going off, flashing red. Unable to contain his curiosity, Sora crawled into the cockpit and looked around. Aside from the various dents and cracks from all the past adventures, the engine was missing several key parts, and needed an update for its interface if it was going to handle more information. With all this in mind, it made the noises that much more odd.   He was semi-familiar with how the ship worked, but he had never piloted it without Donald or Goofy, both of whom knew much more about the ship than he did. It’s not like he could go anywhere anyways, not with the ship being busted.

He moved his attention to the controls, and saw that among the sea of buttons, a small set of them were causing the flashing.

“You know, normally, I wouldn’t press these, but I don’t think there’s any harm in pressing it now?”

After all, it wasn’t like he could possibly break it any further by accident. The ship wasn’t supposed to be running at all anyways, so why were these buttons flashing?

He hoped that it wasn’t some sort of self-destruct feature, but he figured that it would probably take a few more steps to self-destruct the ship. Or, he hoped there would be more.

Holding his breath, Sora pressed down on one of the buttons. Instantly, the flashing stopped and so did the beeping, and the ship seemed to lose any type of functionality. _Well that was a bust,_ he thought. He moved to exit the cockpit, but the door had closed and the window dome had closed him in.

 _Huh?!_ he thought. He tried as hard as he could to pry the cockpit open. He pushed at the door as hard as he could, throwing all his strength into it, but it was no use.  He turned towards the window, trying his best to keep himself calm, and tried pushing it open. Letting out a huff, he took a few steps back, took a running start, and literally threw himself at the door. Instead of it bursting open, he bounced off the door and landed on the ground. It was like trying to break down a steel wall. _No way!_ He thought. _The door is never that sturdy._

He tried pressing the eject button, but that didn’t work either. Meanwhile, the beeping in the machine started up again, and this time, it was louder and louder. Startled, he whirled around to face the controls. _Is it some security measure? Does the ship think I broke in?_

 As the noise became even louder, Sora groaned as he once again tried to force the dome open. The noise was starting to hurt his ears, and combined with the feeling of being caged in, he couldn’t take much of this anymore.

_Well, didn’t want to do this, but…_

He summoned his keyblade and bashed the window. He had to get it open now, even if he broke it. He was banging it so hard, the glass wobbled, but would not break.

“Aw c’mon!” he exclaimed, banging on the glass dome. Not even a freaking keyblade could get it open? What was up with this ship? “Please don’t make me do this!” thinking that he would have to cast a spell to blast the cockpit open. He didn’t want to break the ship even further... but he had to get out.

Squinting his eyes, he aimed at the hinges of the window. Maybe if he cast a strong enough gravity spell, it could force the cockpit door open? It was worth a shot.

He cast the spell. “Gravity!”  A force pushed down onto the door, violently rattling it. Sora watched with anticipation. Would this set him free?

Instead of pushing down on the door like it was supposed to, it instead pinned him down on the controls. He let out a surprised cry and struggled. Why were his spells backfiring? This made no sense! They weren’t supposed to work against him like this!

Frustrated, he dispelled Gravity and fell off the controls, tumbling to the floor. The ship trembled and the engine started to whine, as if it was going to take off. When he peeked outside, His heart stopped and his mind was in full panic mode. The ship was actually lifting off the ground!

“Wh-What the?!” he yelled. This was bad. He jumped into the pilot seat and frantically started mashing buttons, pleading for the ship to stop. Wasn’t it supposed to be broken after going through the World That Never Was? Why was it suddenly roaring to life?

Panic gripped the teen’s mind. How could he stop this? He wasn’t at all sure what to do. Maybe if he cast Fire he could blast his way out? But the ship didn’t look like it was going to stop, and he didn’t want to set it on fire. But what else could he do?

He was pinned to the back of his chair as the ship crashed out of the shed.

“Oh, now you’re moving?!” he yelled. “Great, just great!”

Maybe if he used the communication device, he could reach out to someone. Looking over the buttons, he connected to Chip and Dale as the gummi ship grew faster in speed.

Immediately the chipmunks came online.

“Hey Sora, what’s up?” Chip asked. “Is the ship working well? We hope our instructions were clear enough for it-”

“It’s taking off and I can’t stop it!” he yelled. “It won’t tell me the destination either! Guys, help!”

“Ack!” Dale exclaimed. “Hang on, Sora, we’ll think of something! We’ll get you outta there!”

Sora nodded. He looked outside, and, as the ship propelled forward, he saw his friends Donald and Goofy chasing after him. He stood up and frantically banged on the window, yelling over and over, “Help!”

The gummi ship’s remaining engines activated, sending it shooting upwards  into the sky. Sora was almost completely welded to his seat, his heart dropped as the ship made a 90 degree launch.

He looked out the window, and Destiny Islands was getting smaller and smaller, and the sky was getting darker and darker. Soon, the gummi ship would travel to a different world, and he wasn’t sure where it would go. Sure, it wasn’t the first time he had blasted off to who knows where, and he was sure that he would be okay no matter where he would land, but the shock of being trapped and taken to a strange new place still frightened him a little. He could only hope that the gummi ship would be able to take him back. The ship gave off another sound, indicating that it was about to jump to another world. Sora secured himself in his seat, and hoped for the best. Maybe it would be be a world he has been to before? He tried the controls and let out a small laugh when he knew that he could steer the ship. He was surrounded by stars and galaxies. The blue bright sky that he always knew was replaced by a vast, dark blanket embroidered with twinkling stars. If he wasn’t panicking over not knowing where he was, he would have taken the time to reflect on how pretty they were.

Man, Goofy would love to see this, he thought sadly, thinking of his friend. He sighed and fiddled with the controls once more, hoping that he could redirect the ship to go back home. He tried to steer it toward the direction he came from, but the ship continued to be pulled toward an unknown destination.

Sora angrily smacked the steering wheel. “Seriously?!” He said. “I have to get out of here!” _Last time I checked, gummi ships weren’t supposed to act on their own!_

He then tried to reroute the destination, but the ship had locked that in, to his surprise. It was almost as if the ship had a mind of its own. “You could at least tell me where you want to go!” he cried.

He pressed hard on the steering wheel, turning it  tried everything he could to steer the ship back to where he wanted it to go. He yearned to see his friends again. They were probably worried sick about them. It’s not like he wanted to leave them, but once the ship took off, there he went. He wasn’t sure where he was—  all he saw were stars. He was clearly in space, but he wasn’t sure where.

He leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. He couldn’t be irrationally angry anymore. As dire as his situation was, it’d be no use if he wasn’t thinking straight. He remembered that he learned from one of his friends on how to quickly expel his anger. Closing his eyes and inhaling slowly, he shooed away his anger. Though simple breathing exercises wouldn’t completely quell his frustration, it was a very significant start. “Man, if only I knew where I was, eh, Gummi Ship?” Sora said teasingly.

As if it consciously responded, the gummi ship put up a banner on screen.

“Now entering, Deep Space.” it announced.

“Well that didn’t tell me anything. I know I’m in deep space!”

“Voltron signal spotted. Heading to nearest coordinates.”

“V-Voltron?” He scratched his head. “Like….Tron? What’s up with that?”

Before he could get any more information, an alarm blared loudly, warning about an object that was trying to harm the ship. He looked around, and realized that there were rocks and debris flying too close to the ship. Grabbing the wheel, he steered to avoid them, and, much to his relief, the ship’s faulty steering system allowed him to turn. He still couldn’t completely reverse course, but at least he could maneuver. He dodged the objects with ease and kept on the lookout for any heartless. Hopefully he wouldn’t have too much trouble with them. But right on cue, he saw a swarm of  enemy ships come closer to him, firing lasers.

He let out a defeated sigh. “Just my luck.” Redying the cannons, he aimed at the ships and fired. It was going to be hard both steering and firing the cannons, since he would have Donald and Goofy handling the ship as well. He rushed from the cannons to the steering wheel to avoid debris,while fighting off the heartless. This was one hell of a battle.

As he went back and forth, back and forth, it was only a matter of time before he’d slip up, he wasn’t any type of multitasker. The ship shuddered and spun around,making the kid lose his balance. It shuddered once again when it got hit by a laser from one of the enemy ships.

“Okay, okay. I can still handle this. Shields are at a 52%, but I’ll be-”

He had no time to react when another giant piece of debris collided with him, causing the cockpit door and windows to crack.

“Ack!” he yelled. His eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks as he stared at the crack. One more dent, and he’d be sucked into space. Surely there was something around the ship that could either repair it, or some suit he could put on, wasn’t there?

But he had no time for that, especially when he was still getting tailed by heartless. So he fired at all the ships he could see. Thanks the Light that the weapons were still active. One by one all the ships went down and exploded into gummi blocks.

“Yes!” He shouted, pumping his fist. But while he celebrated his stellar shooting skills, the ship rumbled and shuddered again, and the cracks on the windows spread.

Suddenly, he remembered what would  happen if the glass broke. He'd be sucked into space without a… space suit! “Oh no! I forgot!” he exclaimed and quickly raced to the back. He leafed through the storage units to find a space suit, almost perfectly his size, laying next to suits that would suit a duck and a dog.

 _Remind me to thank Donald for packing stuff in advance,_ he thought. Putting on the suit, he breathed a sigh of relief and tied his tether to the chair of the ship so that if he were to be sucked out, he would still be connected with the one thing that could send him home. Steering past the debris and rocks, he hoped that they would soon approach whatever the Gummi ship was jetting towards. He also hoped it wasn’t some sort of trap that someone had set up.

“Ok, maybe now everything is fi-”

Once again the alarm blared, warning of harmful objects and/or enemies nearing.

“Why do I say anything?” he sighed. The ship shook and lurched, spinning out of control, and causing Sora to lose his balance and fall to the ships floor. Something hit the ship again.

“Shields critically low. Shields critically low.” the ship repeated.

“Oh, now you say something? Good to know!” Sora grumbled. But he did not have time to react. The cockpit door gave way, and the vacuum of space started to suck him up and would blast him away. He held onto his seat, but the seatbelt gave way and he was sucked out of the ship. He yelled as he tumbled out, spinning around and around.

_I’m gonna be siiiiiiiiiii-_

His breathing became erratic as he tried everything to stop spinning. He could cast Gravity on himself but would that work in the middle of space?

With no other options, he summoned his keyblade and cast Gravity, weighing himself back down to the ship’s floor. All the air had yet to rush out, and it violently whipped past him. He slammed his fist down on the distress signal.

“Please record your distress message,” the ship said.

“I- ack! Help! My name is Sora, a-and I’m lost, and my ship is coming apart., Please help me! If you find this and a weird ship, I need it to go home! My friends and family are waiting for me and I- agh!”

Gravity had worn off once more, and he was launched far away from his ship as the vacuum took over. He held onto his tether for dear life, as the air pushed against him. He wasn’t sure if it was strong enough to hold on as the vacuum tugged at him more and more.

When he was confident that his cord would hold, he sighed. Just when he didn’t think things were going to get any worse. But he couldn’t think like that. He sent out his distress signal, so hopefully someone would pick him up. In the meantime, he needed to fix that ship. He pulled himself back into the ship, and looked around. Shields would need fixing, as well as the exterior, which lost a few blocks, and, of course, all the broken windows. He went into the storage center and picked up some tools, remembering that Chip and Dale showed him once how to restore the shields if he could remember how could do it. He grabbed a blowtorch, but, of course, it would not light. He was in space, after all.

“Ok, it's not like I needed that darn thing anyways.” He laughed to himself, even though he did in fact need it. “Alright, what can I do then? Uhh… I better fix the glass then.

He went back into the storage and pulled out a window repair kit. It said that it could smooth over cracks and holes in the windows. This was perfect for some of the windows, but of course it could not do anything about the main cockpit door, which was almost blasted away.

He worked on smoothing over the cracked windows and applied the gel to fix them. Hopefully in a few hours they would return to normal.

“Ok, what else is broken?” He muttered. The engine and controls seemed alright. The ship was still running, but it was probably going to run out of fuel at some point, so he had to work fast. He could not do much with the shields, but luckily there were some spare gummi blocks lying around. They were naturally sticky, so he could attach them together to the ship. In a few minutes, the ship looked ok, but the shields were still down. It would take a while for them to regenerate, but he was hoping to rush the process. It wouldn’t have worked with the blowtorch not functioning.

“I hope this was all worth it,” he said to the ship. He constantly checked the engine and controls. The ship was going at a snail's pace, but it was still chugging along to Light knows where.

He sighed again and checked his distress signal. It was broadcasting to every channel it could find, but still no answers yet. Faintly, he could hear beeping somewhere in his helmet. He ignored it for the time being, focusing on making any possible repairs to the ship.

He thought about casting a fire spell to substitute for the blowtorch, but he wasn’t sure if _that_ would ignite due to no air. Well, it was magic fire, after all. As long as he controlled the flames, it could morph into the shape of a thin fire, so he could operate on the shields. He went outside the cockpit. Summoning his keyblade, he closed his eyes and focused on the flame of a blowtorch. He was going to use to attach a facilitator pack to the shield generator. _Focus, Sora_ , he told himself. Nothing but fire was on his mind. He inhaled, but something was wrong. His breathing was too shallow. Was he too panicked? A message displayed over his helmet. Low oxygen.

“Aw man, I can’t have that!” He exclaimed, and went back into the ship. He rummaged for some sort of oxygen tank in the storage. He couldn’t find anything that he was looking for, and his lungs drew in less and less air. He started to panic. _I can’t do that now!_ Over and over he scanned the shelf of items. No oxygen anywhere. Did it get blown off the ship? He rummaged around, throwing anything that didn’t look like an oxygen tank. He was so busy that he barely noticed the looming shadow of a ship above him. The alarm blared once more, but Sora ignored it. He had to find a tank! It was the only thing that-

The ship was hit, and gummi blocks scattered everywhere, Sora bumped into a wall and bounced off, hitting the ceiling. “Agh!” he yelled. Another blast hit the ship, and right before his eyes, the gummi ship broke and crumbled into blocks. Panicking, he scooped as many blocks into his arms as much as he could. He spun around, wanting to know where the attack came from, but he couldn’t see.

“Hey jerk, show yourself!” Sora shouted, angrily waving his Keyblade. Realizing how low his oxygen was, he called his weapon away. He was lucky if he could draw a breath. Why were his oxygen levels so low to begin with? He was only in his suit for an hour at most. He sighed. He had to keep calm. But as he gazed at his low level, he couldn’t help but panic. His ship was totaled, along with the distress signal alerting him to an enemy presence, and he felt alone. He was running out of air.

“Am...Am I..? he asked to himself.

He started to think about all his friends, about the people he had met on his journey. His heart ached as his air went lower and lower. Soon he would not be able to breathe at all.

“Can anyone hear me?” he whispered. He felt his face going stiff. He floated endlessly in space, looking at all the stars that twinkled in the endless sky. He remembered that King Mickey once told him that the stars were other worlds, other places, filled with different kinds of people. But he wasn’t ever going to visit those places. Did his friends know that he was here, all alone, slowly suffocating?

“If there’s anyone out there,” he whispered. “Please...help...me..”

He slowly took in one last gulp of air. If he exhaled as slowly as he could, he could be ok for a few more seconds. He had a lot of practice holding his breath while swimming around, so this was no different…

Right?

“Sora? Sora?! Are you- where are you?!”

That voice.

He knew that voice better than anyone.Riku. His voice filled him with nothing but warmth. He longed to hear that voice again, but how was it that he could hear him?

“I..I can’t,-”

“Yes you can, Sora! I’ve seen how strong you are. You can do this!”

Another familiar voice. Her voice was the soft whispers of the ocean.

“Hey! You can’t give in now! You still have a lotta stuff to do!”

“We’re here for ya, Sora, you’ll never be alone, ya know.”

He smiled.  More familiar voices. Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi.

Sora continued to exhale as slowly as he could. His lungs begged for air, and he couldn’t give them any. He wanted to call out to his best friends, but that would expend the last of his breath.

He felt tears form in his eyes.

“It’s alright, Sora,” Riku said softly. “You just gotta, y’know, reach out to the light.”

“Riku…” Sora said weakly, exhausting all the air he had. He longed to be in his arms.

“That’s it, just reach out. Your heart will take you to the light. You’ll be in good hands.”

“R-Ri…” he whispered once more. He choked and gasped for air, for the smallest molecule of oxygen. He clutched his neck, panicking. _I can’t die, I can’t die. Please don’t let me die. Please… someone help me._

As his eyes looked over to the stars, a piercing bright light appeared. Doing what his friend told him, he stuck his arm out, reaching for the light. He wasn’t sure what it was, it looked like some sort of……..ship? No...it was animal shaped almost. Some sort of beast…..

It’s eyes glowed with powerful light. It almost looked like a….lion? Yes, that made more sense. A lion. Stars could be great lions, after all.

_Mufasa? When did Mufasa become a robo-lion?_

“Reach towards that light,” He heard Riku say again. “And your heart will do the rest.”

The light filled his eyes, it was all he could see. His body drifted nearer toward the light. He tried to reach once more, but as he did, he lost consciousness. As he closed his eyes, he saw the warm, smiling face of his best friend. Sora smiled back as his eyes closed.

“Oxygen...Quick, hook him up.”

“He could’ve died out there, Allura!”

“I-I think he’s coming to-”

Sora’s eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by more light, his lungs puffed up and he gulped in air, coughing and spluttering as he did. He sat up, breathing heavily.  His chest felt like someone had stomped on it. A wire was wrapped around his nose, sending him puffs of air. Breathing. He could breathe again. Riku was right.

“Alright guys, give him some space,” the familiar voice said. He looked towards the source. His eyes had to adjust to all the new visuals and light. He squinted. Was it….

“R-Riku?” he asked.

The person shook his head.

“My name is Shiro, Paladin of the Black Lion, leader of Voltron. We rescued you out in space, glad to see that you’re coming through.”

Finally his eyesight corrected and he looked around. These were all people that he has not seen before. The one who he thought was Riku wasn’t at all like him. He looked around, surrounded by new faces, all curiously staring at him.

“I…” He started to say, before his eyes started to close. He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Quick, Let’s get him in a healing pod,” someone said. The last thing Sora saw was a pair of hands come to him slowly.

  



End file.
